The Demon And Her Beast
by djbig232
Summary: Depending on the feedback different things will happen. But I'm short this is a small smut esk story that involves BB and Rae


The night was cold the air frigid all was at rest in Jump City, the T-tower illuminated the lake. Inside the watchmen and women of the city relaxed their bodies after a long day of fighting crime. There were 5, Robin the boy wonder former sidekick of batman positioned in Jump City. Cyborg half man half cyborg, he was cool, calm and collected nothing phased him, he served as the team's gearhead and social worker at times. There was Starfire, she wasn't from here her home planet millions light years away named Tamaran, she wasn't the brightest but she made up for it with courage and heart. And finally, there was Raven, a demon-damned with the powers of her father Trigon the devour of galaxies. She wasn't cold hearted but she had to act like so, she was stoic keeping herself together because no one else can… or could.

The there was the beast, Beast Boy or Garfield, he had an interesting story. And that's because no one knew it, he kept it private on a no one needs to know basis. All the titans knew is that he came from another team, he was kicked like a puppy he'd only express sadness when it was brought up, but his eyes never did the same. Everyone was in the living room, Raven entertaining Starfire's cluelessness about Earth; Robin with Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing over who would play the winner of the new game they got. A loud siren went off the lights now flashing red, everyone's faced hardened to a glare as they stared off into the city through the window. " " Robin grimaced as he faced away from the glass with a flex from his staff he shouted "TITANS GO!" they ran off, to save the day again.

Once the city was reached they stood to face to face with their enemy, each one readied their attack waiting to strike at any moment. found it amusing he chuckled, ticking Raven and Gar off. "Please explain how an animal like him can be on the team." he continued to laugh not really thinking about consequence. Within a blink of an eye, Beast Boy changed himself into a leopard, pouncing on he wasn't in the sparing mood he attacked with all his might until was a bloodied mess. He turned into his human form looming over the bloodied mass of flesh, still breathing "good" his hands covered in the crimson liquid. The rest of the titans looked shocked all but Raven who let off a grin one that looked more mischievous than anything.

They got back to the tower Beast Boy didn't bother cleaning his gloves off, he let them dry the crimson fluid starting to look like rust on a pipe. Robin stared him down like a hunter before yelling at the top of his lungs rushing his prey. "What the HELL was that Beast Boy?" he said through gritted teeth. Beast Boy looked up one green eye flashing black before returning to its bright green state, "I don't know Robin, something just took over me I guess." he flashed a smile before turning back to the T.V. Raven stared at him her eye flashing red her flat expression turning into a devious smirk, Raven didn't think the boy had it in him he was still weak but it was nice that he was coming into shape.

She broke her stare and sat up from her seat walking slowly to the bundle of hyperactive heroes. "Beast Boy," she said in a whisper from behind Starfire, the boy's ears perked up as he scanned the room ignoring Robin's speech. Raven's grin grew as she walked towards the exit to the main hall headed for her room, she pressed herself against the wall waiting for her prey. Beast Boy hopped from the couch walking out of the sliding door that led to the hallway. Then he saw her, hood up the shadows hiding her facial features. He approached the gothic mistress slowly "Rae?" his voice trembled she was acting cool too cool. Raven flashed a grin the light catching the tips of her fangs, she met him halfway quickly tossing him to the wall pinning him against it. Beast Boy struggled afraid for his life but he didn't scream he just thrashed for dear life. His assailant finally spoke, "Be a good boy Gar, I don't want to get to physical." he voice was deep, soaked with lust. Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks "What's gotten into you Rae?" he squeaked not really able to comprehend what was going on.

With her free hand she undid her hood the light shimmering on her pale skin, Beast Boy glazed over her everything was in order then he saw her eyes. They were black darker than the darkest night sky you've ever seen she smiled noting his horrified face, Raven leaned in ever so slightly until he could feel her breath on his face. "Are you scared BOY?" her voice dripping with dominance, she pulled back a bit. With her free hand she grabbed the boy's hair tilting it to the side, she attacked his pulse harshly sucking on the skin till a bruise formed. He moaned closing his eyes tightly not wanting to show him giving in. Raven chuckled feeling him tremble, she knew he was her's from the start. "You're mine now Beast Boy, and I DO NOT TOLERATE WEAKNESS." she whispered in his ear stressing her last words with a pull of his hair. He whimpered, he was putty in her hands there was no more hope for the beast the demon had won. She let him go putting her hood before turning her back slowly sinking into the floor waving before she disappeared. Beast Boy gasped for all the air he could, his mind flooded with thoughts about Raven, she was the only thing on his mind… the only thing HE wanted.

Raven was in her room thinking about what happened earlier grinning from her pet's reaction. A knock on the door startled her her brow furrowed underneath her cowl "Come in." her voice monotone seemingly normal. The figure stood in the doorway, stoic and motionless, they both made eye contact Raven's face growing grim with each passing second. Beast Boy stared her down his eyes fully black his white fangs peeking over his bottom lip. He could hear her blood run faster, he gave his prey a wicked grin before transforming into a panther. Raven backed up her back touching her bed frame. He stalked forward in a snake like fashion, he knew he was in control. The rest was a blur, his body moved with lightning speed in an instant he was on her looking Raven down his eyes glazed. Raven's eyes grew her eyes fixing on his face. He leaned down brushing her earlobe with his teeth nipping at the tip of her ear. She held back a moan she must not show weakness, pets need to know their place. He snarled before finding her vein slowly pressing his lips to her neck biting the skin. Raven bit her lip letting out a soft moan, everywhere he touched her body felt fire.

He sat up straddling her waist looking down on her with an emotionless expression, she found it to be upsetting. Beast Boy snarled before he had time to say anything their places were switched Raven's eyes glowing red, Beast Boy stared at the inferno… all four of them. She licked her lips slowly looking at her pet, "You know you shouldn't have done that… if you want to act like an animal i'll treat you like one." her words attacking his brain directly. Within the second a collar appeared around his neck he struggled to take it off but it was futile. She laughed at his misery "Maybe when you learn to be a good boy." she chuckled. Her hands outstretched grabbing the boy's shirt "Animals don't need clothes." she laughed at his figure, "Such a manly figure for such a weakling." Raven laughed again. Beast boy's eyes turned their normal green hue it took him a couple seconds to realize what was happening but before long he was shaking. She neared his face her eyes still glowing she attacked his lips biting his lip and pulling it back slowly before letting it return to its original state.

She clawed a mark on his skin dragging her nails alongside his ribcage, she saw him shiver and shake, heard him moan and groan. "You know what you are?" her voice sounded twisted a voice that no one could ignore. Beast Boy nodded his head slowly, as he felt the soft embrace of her arms around his neck wrapping him close together. Time froze… it felt like forever their hearts beating in sync their breaths hot, they both felt like they never wanted this to end. Raven sighed softly before letting him go "Remember that you are my pet my loyal mutt." she giggled as she teleported him out of her room and into his.

The next day Beast Boy awoke from his sleep to hear screaming, not the normal cyborg fighting with Robin screaming. He quickly ran towards the source of the sound and stood completely still, Raven was there standing there her cloak covered in blood. She slowly approached Beast Boy her lips moving with no sound. He nodded as he turned into a tiger and entered the room quickly finishing what she started.


End file.
